


Shattered - Megstiel OS (NSFW)

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Just a lil bit of sMut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his first emotional breakdown since regaining his grace and turns to Meg for help, who actually has some "Special" advice for the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered - Megstiel OS (NSFW)

That feeling of darkness was tugging at him, his grace acting in reaction before settling before the familiar tinge of power it grew close to.

He didn’t know why he was drawn to her now. Why he wanted to be away from everything except for her and honestly it was starting to frustrate him on him on how dependent he’d grown on her.

 

She was his stress release, his way of letting out human emotion he’d kept buried deep inside him and she let him, seducing him and making him cry out into the night with Enochian words and human curses. It seemed to fuel her ego and debilitate the angel enough that he was able to let out his anger and whatever seemed to be pulling at his wings.

So when the time came again she waited for him outside of town, at the same motel they always met at to keep the Winchesters form getting suspicious and Castiel felt an oncoming sense of dread he hadn’t felt in years.

He felt an emptiness inside him, a kind of fear and he felt all these strange emotions collapse on top of him and it was becoming too much to bear.

 _He was afraid of being alone_.

Drawing his coat around him to battle the January cold he sighed and made his way into the room, the heat like a sticky slap to his cold face.

"What took so long, Clarence?" Meg asked him, watching him strip off his jacket and coat on one of the table chairs before pacing around the bed. meg frowned, annoyed that he hadn’t noticed that she was displayed for him on the bed, already naked and having been waiting for him thirty minutes or so. she noticed right away his agitation, how he seemed too busy to fuck and it made her roll her eyes.  _Not another cuddle session, Cas. Can’t handle it tonight_.

But when he just deflated in a chair, sliding his dress shirt sleeves before hunching his shoulders and burying his head in his hands, she felt a strange curiosity peak. She’d never seen him like this, ragged and worn, sure, but if she didn’t know better she’d say he was…

 _Depressed_.

"You okay, Castiel? ’Cause you’re not looking so hot."

"I killed the

She blinked. “You kill a lot of people Clarence, gotta be specific.”

"Six angels. Six angels I promised to help. One of them turned on me…and even though it was in self defense it’s just…I keep killing them."

"I thought you hated angels."

He lifted his head to glare at her, as if her words had deeply offended him and he looked like he was about to zap off. 

But instead he sighed and hung his head. “I want to help them meg. After…After what I’d done I need to do everything I can to help them.”

Rolling from her back to her stomach, she watched him roll up and lean back against the chair, his face having exhaustion written all over it, and she was almost amused that he was beating himself up over something like killing angels. She could even swear that she could see the pain in those grace filled blue eyes.

"So what now huh? Shrink time with Counselor Meg and patient Castiel? Thought we’d already played that game."

"I just need…"

"Need what?" Meg leaned up, exposing her breasts, his favorite, to try and distract him but he just looked away. "This one woman sex show is a bit of a drag. We meet up for one reason, Clarence. Not for this touchy-feely bullshit."

She watched his profile for a moment, and she could have sworn he’d smirked before replying, “Wouldn’t you prefer me at optimum performance?”

"Right now I’d prefer being done by now," she muttered, getting up from the bed and before he could object straddling his legs. "Come on, Clarence, forget a couple of angels and all the shit you’ve done and fuck my brains out."

"Even ignoring your terminology and although that would be very nice, I’m very distracted right now."

"Mmm" she muttered, dragging her mouth over his neck and watching him lean back so that she could drag her lips over the stubbly skin. "How about a game where I make you forget about those angels and then we get to business as usual?"

"I would…like that," he sucked in air as her mouth met his, tongue caressing his and he felt her hands work his tie from his collar. 

"Good," she muttered, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling him finally relax. "I was about to leave if you said no again."

"I need the release," he rolled his head back and let her strip him. "I need…"

"Need what, Clarence? Speak up."

"Need…" 

"Spit it out, Clarence. Don’t have all day."

"…you," he growled when she finished off his pants, raising an eyebrow at the way his teeth clinched when she slipped his boxers around his legs.

Feeling his lean muscles clinch as she moved her hands down his chest, the angel’s grace on edge already and she felt his warm hands move from his sides to the side of her legs. She felt him already hard against her clit, and she listened to him groan when she rubbed him.

"Meg," he hissed her name when she settled her hands around his shoulders to slide him inside her.

"Shhh," she whispered, taking control and knowing that for once he wasn’t going to fight her. "Just stay quiet."

Growls grumbled in his throat like a purring cat and he relaxed, tension in his shoulders gone as they slumped. Meg kept her rhythm, Leaning her own head back and hoped that Cas was keeping his ankles locked so they wouldn’t topple over.

It was the perfect distraction when she felt him nuzzle her neck for a kiss and she complied, leaning down and listening to the moans that traveled down her throat.

Thrusting over him she felt his hands go to her breasts, pinching a little and in response Meg jerked, causing Castiel to break the kiss and roll back again.

It was pure sex, no love or even like the last few times that they were together. Just something to make Castiel forget.

Her next few motions had Castiel leaning up to press his head between her breasts as he came, followed by a low, grumbling moan that sent Meg in right after.

She swayed a bit but Castiel moved his hands up her sides to keep her steady as she went ripcord tense a second time.

"So…How was that?" she asked, already well aware of his answer.

"Mmm," was all he groaned out, head still pressed against her.

"Make you forget at least?"

"Forget what?"

"That’s my boy."


End file.
